Milos Ancevski
Milos Ancevski (born May 11, 2000 in Novi Sad, Serbia) is a Serbian racing driver who is currently competing in the RaceDepartment Simulated Career for Sauber. He races in the Grand Prix 4 Touring Car Championship for Forza Turismo GP. He is also racing in the IndyCar Series with Apex Racing Team. In the Epsilon Euskadi series, he races with Apex Racing Team. And in the WipEout Racing Series, he races for Qirex Research and Development. His #1 fan and rival in all series is Andy Black. F1 Career 1992 In 1992, Jordan signed Ancevski to drive for the team. He replaced Jimmy Laad, who moved to Benetton-Ford. His teammate was Manolis Sigoulakis in his debut year. The season, overally was a good rookie season for Ancevski. He finished with 15 points, 1 pole position but with no podiums, though he lost 1 podium on the last lap at Imola. Paired with Manolis Sigoulakis, he managed to bring Jordan 4th place in the Constructors' Championship. 1993 The 1993 season went poor, as Ancevski retired from the first 5 races of the season. The points were not looking likely afterwards, and Jordan was the only team yet to score points. After a set of bad results, he managed to achieve a 5th place in Monza, whch was totally unexpected by everyone. The season overally was so bad, that he decided to break up the contract with the team, and to move into Sauber, along with Joel Rautavaara. 1994 The 1994 season will start with Ancevski and his teammate in Sauber, hoping to get a title in his new team. The season in which he hoped to get the title got riuned by a series of DNF's again. He still doesn't have any points, and it is looking very unlikely. This season is even worse than the 1993 one. Not even Monza brang a suprise, as he DNF-ed. He came really close to points on Spa, but crashed on the penultimate lap from P6 1995 The Serbian driver started the season awesome with his new team, Forti, managing to actually finish the season opener. And it was in the points aswell! On the very next race, he managed to comeback from a poor qualifying result, and get his first ever podium in F1. Complete results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Touring Car Career Season 1 In the first season of the series, Milos teamed up with Rami Saidy to drive for Forza Turismo GP. The first race was good, but in the 2nd one, he was the only retired car, which slowed him down quite a lot. He scored most points in all races with good performance, but his season ended with two retirements in Belgium, despite scoring points in the first race. His biggest rival in the series was NFS Gamer. He finished ahead of him multiple times until then, his rival finished in the points at Spa. But in the final races of the season, he retired in both races along with his rival. Complete results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) WipEout Career Season 1 In WipEout, he's driving for Qirex Research and Development alongside Joel Rautavaara. The season has been good, with Milos taking 1 point in the debut race, and got a nice podium in the 2nd race, defending Dovizioso to take P2. Complete results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Epsilon Euskadi Career Season 2 Milos needed to be pleased with the role of a test driver in Season 1, but he got the seat for season 2, in Smokers Paradise. Smokers Paradise didn't make a mistake with signing him, as Milos won his first ever race! But then a serie of DNF's stopped him from having a shot at the title. He didn't win another race that season. His results were really inconsistent. Overally, he finished in P9 in the standings, after failing to score any point from really good qualifying results in the last few races. Due to a series of DNF's from Smokers Paradise, he decided the team wasn't good enough for him, and he left the team. He joined a newcomer team, that participateed in the last few races of season 2, alongside Joel Rautavaara Season 3 Milos left Smokers Paradise to join the Monaco based Apex Racing Team, and it seemed to have been a good choice. He finally got lucky in one serie, and managed to score quite a lot of points. First non-points finish was the race of Wales. But then, after the race of Serbia, there was a major downfall in Milos's results. He got involved in at least 1 incident in every race! (2 of those which he was on pole). Jimmy Laad's hit from the back in La Dehesa was the most emotionally painful one. Complete results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) * = Season in progress. Category:Drivers Category:RD Users